Zosan Christmastime
by RedAceCupcakes
Summary: This is a story about an Christmas on board Sunny. It is after Franky joined the crew and Sanji has feelings for Zoro and the outer way around. The whole crew knows about Sanji's and Zoro's feelings toward each other except them selves. Sanji doesn't know what to give to Zoro and Nami has a good idea.


Zosan Christmas time…

( this is a story about an Christmas on board Sunny. It is after Franky joined the crew and Sanji has feelings for Zoro and the outer way around. The whole crew knows about Sanji's and Zoro's feelings toward each other except them selves. Sanji doesn't know what to give to Zoro and Nami has a good idea.)

It was almost immediately Christmas on the boat thousand sunny and the crew was preparing a party. The ladies and Sanji was in the kitchen and the outers mates was on deck giving it a Christmas make up. Everyone had by presents except Sanji who had got the hardest one to by to left. He was standing in the kitchen mumbling to him selves. Nami and Robin was sitting at the table.

"Sanji come here for a second."

"Hai! Nami-chan."

"Haw you bought a present to Zoro jet? "

"No. I don't know what I am going to give him."

"I and Robin can help you but you have to do exactly what we says to you or ells it won't work." Sanji gets a bad feeling about it but he has noting so he is willing. Nami and Robin just smiles.

Later when the party began everyone has opened their presents and Sanji, Nami and Robin has disappeared. Zoro is notice that it needs more booze and is on his way to the gallery to get more when he hears them inside the gallery and Sanji's scream. Just when Zoro is about to turn around one of Robin's arms open the door, pulls him inside and closes the door. It is dark inside but suddenly Nami turns the light on. She and Robin are leaving the room.

"Here is you gift from me and Robin. Fniss. Take your time…"

"What are you talking about Nami open up the door."

Zoro here's how Nami and Robin leaves the door. He turns around and looks around. `What did she me by that I can't find anything in here and where did Sanji go? I can severe on that I heard him to.´ Zoro spots that on the table is some bottles booze. He walks closer the table. Then he spots something in the kitchen. `Yellow?´ He walks over there.

"Sanji what are you doing over he…" He stops when he sees Sanji.

"What are you wearing?" Sanji was sitting on the floor in a made dress that ended under his knees. It had a big green rosette on the back and a red band that vent around him and around his mouth. His eyes was red and tearing. Zoro fell to the floor and saw a card on the floor next to Sanji. He pick it up. Inside it stood.

Merry Christmas Zoro from Nami and Robin.

Here's your chance to tell him hove you fell.  
On the table is his present to you.

PS: don't destroy the dress.

Zoro looks at the table. He takes a bother, open it, walks over to Sanji, takes of the ban from his mouth, Sanji is breathing heavily, Zoro walks back to the table, takes a char and setting him selves face to face with Sanji. Sanji is blushing. Zoro is drinking haft the bottom then puts it away facing Sanji.

"Howe did you know that I like this booze the best?"

"You always saves it if we has some outer booze." Sanji answer still blushing.  
It a long pause and Sanji can't look Zoro in the eyes. Zoro by the outer hand can't keep his eyes from exploring Sanji's body. `Sanji is really looking good in that dress. Has his skin always been that girlish?´ Zoro fells how his pants are getting tighter. `Dam it.´

"Em, Zoro can you help me?"

"What is it?"

"Can you tie me up?"

"Meaby."

"What do you men with meaby?"

"Nami and Robin GAVE me you so if you want me to help you, you have to tell me hove you REALLY fell about me."

"WHAT?"

"I am just kidding witch you kuso-cock." Zoro helps Sanji by cutting the band them he gets back to the char and drinks up the left in the bottom.

"Can you get me the next bottom."

"Can't you do it by yourself marimo?"

"You haven't give me my present so give me it."

"Do not be manly now but only for this time." Sanji give Zoro a bottom and stands in front of him still no eye contact. Zoro can notice that Sanji want something but what.

"By the way how did they get you in the dress in the first place?" Sanji gets more red in the face.

"It is not you business marimo." Zoro get a bit angry.

"What do you want?"

"You haven't give me my Christmas present jet marimo. Not because I want it." Zoro takes Sanji's hand and pull him close so that Sanji sits in his lap. Sanji takes fast a hold of the skirt so that it won't show what's under.

"Tell me."

"What ?"

"Tell me what you really want from me and I will try to fix it."

"What do you mean?"

"Nami told me that you wanted something that only I could get apparently and that you are too ashamed to say it when the outers are around and now we are alone." Sanji got as red as an tomato in the face.

"May I ask you a thing first."

"What?"

"Do you have something in you pocket ore is it a hardens that pokes my but?" Now it was Zoro's turn to get as red as an tomato. Zoro doesn't answer Sanji.

"Zoro me to."

"What ?" Then Sanji kisses Zoro right on the lips. Zoro kisses back and when Sanji breaks the kiss they just star at each other.

"Thanks marimo."

"What ?"

"That was what I wanted from you."

"A kiss?"

"No, your heart." Zoro puts his hands around Sanji's waist and smiles.

"Me to, I also want your heart."

"You already has it Zoro." Sanji pots his arms around Zoro's neck and they kisses again. Zoro licks Sanji's lower lip and Sanji let him enter. Then Zoro puts his hands under Sanji's skirt and Sanji jumps a bit. Then Sanji pushes Zoro so that he can get up. He stands in front of Zoro and takes of his underpants then gets back on Zoro's lap.

"They were in the way."

"I agree Sanji."

Owari!


End file.
